


And I'm Melting (In Your Eyes)

by laurenkinn



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cock Piercing, Come Shot, Competition, Dom/sub Undertones, Eye Contact, Klaus takes charge, M/M, Masturbation, Obedient Diego, Only if you squint - Freeform, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkinn/pseuds/laurenkinn
Summary: It started off as more of a challenge, honest to goodness, but how it got to this, Klaus wasn’t quite sure.





	And I'm Melting (In Your Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> I only write this sort of trash when it's late at night and/or I'm drunk. Was initially written as a Discord snippet then grew into slightly more so I figured hell, why not?
> 
> As always, kudos/comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you all for reading!

It started off as more of a challenge, honest to goodness, but how it got to _this_ , Klaus wasn’t quite sure.

“You’re kidding, right?” Diego had scoffed, fixing Klaus with a stare that was less challenge and more disbelief. 

“No, no, I’m not,” Klaus had replied, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.“I bet, in a competition, I could come farther than you.”

“So, what, are we using something to stand behind?” Diego had asked, clearly rising to the challenge, his head already in the game.“Do you carry a roll of tape with you specifically for this sort of thing?”

Klaus snorted.“No, we can stand behind something.”He’d looked around the room, the _living room_ , because who didn’t like a challenge with a little danger?The others were all in the house, after all.Anyone could walk in at any time. 

It made his heart skip a beat thinking of it, if he was being completely honest.

“Ok- _ayyy_ ,” Diego had said, the word long and drawn out.He was waiting, waiting for Klaus to take charge, and that did funny things to Klaus because when had Diego _ever_ let _anyone else_ take charge? 

Yeah, never.

“Here, we can stand behind this,” Klaus had offered, taking position at the edge of an area rug.It wasn’t far from the wall, but hitting it would be damn near impossible, he reckoned, so it was as good a spot as any.

Diego looked hesitant.“You want to do this in _here_?”

“Aww, are you _nervous_ , Diego?”

That had been enough.

It really had started off as a challenge; but what could Klaus say?He never really _could_ leave it at that, could he?

“You know, I thought about getting one of those,” he said conversationally as he stroked himself, peeking to his left and eyeing Diego’s cock piercing.“I’ve heard they make things, shall we say, extra pleasurable.”

Diego exhaled and stared up at the ceiling, his facial expression a mixture of concentration and annoyance.

“Yeah, I did, but I don’t know,” Klaus continued, now looking forward at the wall.“I’d hate for it to get ripped out or something.”

“Jesus, Klaus,” Diego ground out, turning to glare at his sibling.“Not really helping, you know.”

Klaus shrugged.“I still think it’s hot, though.”

“I’m so happy for you, but can we please focus?”Diego’s gaze returned to the wall in front of him.

Klaus sighed.“You’re making this such a _chore_ ,” he whined, his hand never faltering despite the situation.“Can’t you, I don’t know, be a little _different_?”

“I don’t know why you made me do this in the first place,” Diego said, “but I feel as though you wouldn’t have asked me if I were someone _different_.”

Klaus pondered that for a moment, then shrugged once more.“Maybe you’re right.”He turned to look at Diego, a jibe on the tip of his tongue, and found that his brother was already looking at him, eyes the same molten brown that he remembered, but more _intense,_ in a different way than usual.The fiery intensity of the fight, of needing to prove himself to his family and outside connections, was gone; in its place was a need to prove himself to Klaus and _only_ Klaus.

Klaus’ throat went dry.

“Shit,” he croaked before he could help it.His gaze flitted from Diego to the surrounding room to the ceiling and back to Diego, but when it returned, that chocolate gaze was still there, still focused on _him,_ and it was… _a lot._

Before he knew what he was doing, Klaus was closing the space between them, his shoulder brushing against Diego’s and earning him a full-body shudder in return.Diego’s lips parted and his eyelids fluttered, and Klaus swore to himself that he’d never seen anything as _pretty_ in his entire fucking life. 

“You’ve never been more beautiful, you know,” he voiced aloud before he could stop himself, and Diego turned crimson before his eyes. 

“Yeah, well, maybe it’s the lighting,” Diego responded, and his gaze was turning away, his normally tough exterior slipping back into place, but Klaus shook his head and reached his free hand up to land on the back of Diego’s neck.

“Eyes on me,” he murmured, and to his complete and utter surprise, Diego immediately obeyed.

From then on, Klaus lost track of time, location, _everything._

It was like Diego had never received actual _attention_ before.The longer their gazes remained connected, the more he fell apart right before Klaus.The lovely crimson of his prior blush lightened into a slight shade of pink, maybe more from exertion than anything else, but Klaus appreciated the subtle tone difference; his lips, normally set in a frown or a flat line, parted to allow small, shallow pants to leave his body; on each upstroke of his palm against his cock, Klaus could see Diego’s abs tighten, just out of the corner of his own eye; but through it all, Diego’s eyes never strayed.

Somewhere during, Klaus was suddenly leaning in to kiss Diego, slow and hot and heavy, his tongue seeking out his brother’s until they tangled together lazily.He could feel, through their kiss, Diego’s arm moving at a quicker pace, jerking himself a little harder and a little faster than before, and it was so fucking heady, Klaus felt on the verge of losing his mind. His own arm sped up to match Diego’s pace and he moaned.

“Fuck,” he gasped as he broke away from the kiss.His eyes were half-lidded as he watched Diego, saw actual _pleasure_ on his brother’s face, enraptured as Diego’s head tilted back and his mouth opened on a deep groan.“Diego, look at me,” he ordered, and even though his voice wavered, Diego’s eyes met his.

That was all it took for Diego to come with an actual goddamn _cry_ , the sound so out-of-character that Klaus wasn’t even sure it wasn’t _himself_ until he saw thick tendrils of come shoot out of the man beside him.He couldn’t get enough of the sight, his eyes greedily drinking in the impossibly tight contractions of Diego’s abs, the way Diego’s hand continued to stroke himself through the waves, the way Diego’s neck looked with his head thrown back in ecstasy.

Klaus came right behind him and, to his credit, didn’t cry out with nearly as much force.

They came down together, both flushed and gasping for breath.It was a few moments later before either of them had the voice to speak.

“Shit,” Diego breathed, and it took Klaus a second before he remembered that they’d done this for a reason.

“Shit,” he repeated.

On the wall, the wall that Klaus was so fucking sure it would be impossible to hit, was a splatter of come that he _knew_ didn’t belong to him.A giggle bubbled up in his throat as he turned to look at Diego in disbelief. 

“Are you for real?” he asked, bending at the waist as he began to laugh.“Ohhh, wow, Diego.”

Diego didn’t even have the decency to look offended.“Looks like I won.”

And Klaus couldn’t argue with that; but just as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and the two of them hastily tucked themselves back into their pants lest they be caught, he caught his brother’s face in one hand and leaned in to lick the seam of the other’s lips.“Rematch, my room, tonight.”

If the look on Diego’s face was anything to go by, he’d received the message loud and clear.


End file.
